<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project Phoenix (abandoned) by Project_Phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756182">Project Phoenix (abandoned)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix'>Project_Phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Project Phoenix [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm Bad At Tagging, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, possible unlocked spoilers, talentless terik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Black Swan created Sophie Foster they decided it wasn't enough. They decided to make another one but keep her better hidden. Not to use her until they needed her, That is until the Neverseen found her.</p><p>This story has been abandoned however it is in the process of being rewritten</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Biana Vacker &amp; Fitz Vacker, Councillor Kenric/Councillor Oralie (Keeper of the Lost Cities), Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Linh Song &amp; Tam Song, OC/OC, Prentice Endal/Tiergan, Sophie Foster/Linh Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Project Phoenix [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oliver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never used this platform before so please forgive me if I don't know what I'm doing. Also, I'm sorry that this first chapter is short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eyes. That was the first thing he saw. Hooded figures with eyes on their upper left arm. The world around her was dark and she couldn't see anything else.</p>
<p>"You've evaded us long enough. Enjoy your last day with humans Oliver." A voice mocked him.</p>
<p>The voice seemed to have been coming from to figure in front of the boy. He lunged forward and grabbed to figures hood, ready to pull it off</p>
<p>"Oliver wake up!" His mother's voice called, sending the redhead flying up. </p>
<p>"I'm up mom!" The young boy called back</p>
<p>His mother poked her head into her son's room. She was a fairly tall Filipino-American woman with light brown skin, long flowing black hair, and eyes so dark they almost looked black.</p>
<p>"Did you have a bad dream again anak?" She asked, sitting at the edge of her foster son’s bed</p>
<p>"Yeah, but it was different this time. There was a voice." Oliver said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes</p>
<p>"What did the voice say, sweetheart?" Her mom asked</p>
<p>"He said something about enjoying my last day with humans. It was really strange."</p>
<p>His mother sighed and said "It's just a dream anak. Now get ready for school. You need to catch the bus."</p>
<p>As the bus pulled up at its next stop Oliver could not only feel people's eyes on him but he also winced as he heard the loud thoughts of those around her. The red-haired boy got off the public bus and began the 10-minute walk from the bus stop to his high school. It wasn't very far but the walk there was torture. The noisy streets of new york mixed with the curse of hearing the thoughts of those around him swirling together into one loud muffled blur, so much so that Oliver couldn't focus on just one without getting a major headache. he tried his best to block out the noise using his headphones turned to the loudest volume he could get it to, but it didn't really do much to help.</p>
<p>"Hey watch where you're going!" Ollie yelped as someone ran into him, knocking the headphones off of his head, and for the brief moment that she and the stranger touched there was silence.</p>
<p>"I'm very sorry, mister Parham," the stranger said, causing the fourteen-year-old to spin around.</p>
<p>"How do you know my name?" he asked ready to make a run for it if needed.</p>
<p>"Oh trust me I know a lot more than just your name." The man said turning to face him</p>
<p>The man had pale blonde hair and cold sky blue eyes although the thing that stood out the most was his ears. They were pointy and reminded Oliver of an elf.</p>
<p>"It's rude to stare mister Parham." The man said, taking a step towards him, causing Cassandra to take a step away.</p>
<p>"Don't come any closer," Oliver said holding up his hand in a signal to stay away.</p>
<p>"You don't have to be scared of me," the man insisted, "Now I'm can't hear it as you can but I'm sure the thoughts of the humans are giving you a headache right?"</p>
<p>"How the hell-"</p>
<p>"Watch your language young man." A new voice said, cutting him off.</p>
<p>Oliver turned around to see another man with blonde hair and jet blue eyes. Something about this new man made him much more uneasy. He backed into a wall as the new man rested his fingertips on Oliver's temples. The second he touched him everything stopped. All the voices were gone. He wasn't hearing thoughts anymore. He was so astonished that she didn’t even register when a hand grabbed his wrists, pinning them together above his head</p>
<p>The blond man with sky blue eyes then swatted the man holding him</p>
<p>Oliver could swear he heard the man holding him say “Get your slimy hands away from me you dickhead.” But how could that be possible? he didn’t see his lips move. The only thing that gave it away that he didn’t imagine it, was the look on the pointy eared man's face. He looked pretty pissed off at him.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" oliver asked the man</p>
<p>“That is not important, and is something you will learn later.” The jackass looking man responded</p>
<p>he tried to squirm away from him as the man’s grip on his wrists tightened</p>
<p>Suddenly a girl his age had appeared, she had a blindfold covering her eyes with her wild black hair bouncing as she ran toward the man holding him </p>
<p>“Get your grubby old man hands off of him! You pathetic piece of shit!” The girl said nearly<br/>
causing his captives hands to break because he didn’t want to let go</p>
<p>“Thank you Milah.” Oliver said, grabbing his gun from out of his shirt.</p>
<p>“No problem you red haired dumbass.”</p>
<p>“You shush Milah, you try just peacefully walking along then getting attacked by dumbasses.” </p>
<p>“You let them get close enough.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t even see them coming.” Oliver said aming his gun at the man sneaking up from behind him</p>
<p>“Mhm sure.” Milah said, jumping  as the gun seemingly randomly flew out of Ollie’s hand.</p>
<p>“The audacity of these people stealing my gun. Oh well.” Oliver said possibly having something up his sleeve.</p>
<p>“Well you ready to fight these idiots Milah? And do you even know how to use that? You're not even holding it properly.” Oliver said pushing himself against Milah’s back</p>
<p>“We’re so gonna be late for school.”</p>
<p>“Oh well it’s not like they're going to let us go anyway.” Oliver felt a presence beside Milah and blindly removed the knife out of his sleeve and stabbed close to Milah hearing a grunt from the air</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Milah muttered</p>
<p>“I don’t know all I know is someone was there.” Oliver responded lunging towards the jet blue eyed man as the invisible person suddenly became visible his stomach bleeding from the knife wound</p>
<p>Milah decided to kick the person beside her then she lunged at the person who appeared before the brown haired person. </p>
<p>“Oo that looks like fun!” Olibrt said changing course to the pointy eared man and grabbed the strange looking device in his hand</p>
<p>“This looks like a cool replacement for my gun.” Oliver said fiddling with the weapon</p>
<p>“Pisno get your ass down here!” The brown hair man called.</p>
<p>“Don’t mess with that.” The pointy eared man snapped</p>
<p>“Why not? It looks very interesting. And you stole my weapon so.” Oliver said thinking about using it, but was interrupted by a ball of flame being thrown at him</p>
<p>“Well that’s new.” he said</p>
<p>In retaliation his friend launched at the person throwing flames</p>
<p>“Hmm who should I test this on. You or pointy?” Oliver said aming the weapon at both of them</p>
<p>“How about you just drop it little one?” Pointy said</p>
<p>“Nah I don’t think I will.”</p>
<p>“Where the hell is piano?!” Tele snapped at the dark haired man</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I think he’s just enjoying them kicking our asses. And his name isn’t piano.” The dark haired one replied </p>
<p>“Whatever same thing.” He grumbled only to have a glowing orb thrown at him.</p>
<p>The brown haired one started laughing, then cleared his throat and said “a little help here would be good pisi.” </p>
<p>“Hm I saw where that orb came from.” Oliver said changing the weapons course and firing it.</p>
<p>Another glowing orb appeared causing it to ricochet off of it and hitting pointy.</p>
<p>“Pisno when we get back you won’t even be recognizable when I’m done with you!” pointy growled </p>
<p>“You seem very mean. You shouldn’t treat someone like that because of an accident. How about I just stab you? That might teach you.” Oliver said sick that someone would do that.</p>
<p>“Oh he’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Hurt him and I will tell Poly what you did then you're going to have to deal with a pissed off Poly.”  Tele and the brown hair one said in unison</p>
<p>“I don’t think he will now take it back or I will stab you. And who the hell is Poly? That sounds like such a dumbname.” Oliver said looking around to see if there was anyone else</p>
<p>“Or we can just shoot them all and get this over with.” Milah suggested holding Oliver's gun </p>
<p>Before Ollie could respond Tele decided it was a good idea to try and attack Oliver. So what did he do? he stabbed him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>After he stabbed him flashing blue and red lights appeared and a siren was wailing in the distance</p>
<p>“You're so dead.” Milah said to her friend</p>
<p>“Me? You helped with this.”</p>
<p>“Oh did I now?” Milah said fleeing the scene </p>
<p>“You freaking traitor!”</p>
<p>Milah stuck her tongue out and said “hey at least now you'll look badass by beating all of them!” Milah said tossing Oliver his gun</p>
<p>“Milah- Oh hey mom!” oliver said hiding the gun behind his back as his mom approached</p>
<p>“Give me the gun honey.” </p>
<p>Oliver looked down and handed the gun over.</p>
<p>“Are you ok honey? Did they hurt you?” The mom said hugging her child protectively</p>
<p>“No momma I didn’t let them.” Oliver said</p>
<p>“Are you sure Oliver?” </p>
<p>“I’m sure. Can you drive me to school?”</p>
<p>“Yes of course.”</p>
<p>Oliver heard heavy breathing and panting behind him, when he turned around he saw his friend Milah.”</p>
<p>“Can I come to mrs. Parem?”Milah asked</p>
<p>“Of course milah.” She responded leading the kids to the car</p>
<p>“Thank you mrs. Parem.” </p>
<p>They both then got into the car and rode the rest of the way to school.</p>
<p>When they got in school they quickly raced to their class and saw their friend Addison and the rest of the class chilling and talking to each other waiting for the teacher to come. </p>
<p>Addison spotted the two of them and waved them over.</p>
<p>“Hi Addison! I see the teachers late again?” </p>
<p>“Yup as per usual. Where have you two been?” The blonde girl asked</p>
<p>“We were dealing with something.” </p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“Is there a new kid?” Oliver asked his friend pointing to the blonde haired boy drawing a few seats ahead of them</p>
<p>“Yeah I tried to talk to him but I couldn’t understand a word he said. I think Mikka’s taking an interest in him.” Addison said pointing to the girl across the room</p>
<p>“I see. Doesn’t she already have a boyfriend?” Oliver asked</p>
<p>“Yup. I don’t think her boyfriend likes the new kid much. Why don’t you go talk to him? she suggested</p>
<p>“Alright. C'mon Milah you should try to talk with him as well.” Oliver said dragging his friend over. </p>
<p>“But I don’t wanna.” She mumbled</p>
<p>“Too bad Milah you need more friends than just me Addison and that bug you keep insisting is your friend.” he pointed to the ant on Milah’s head</p>
<p>“Humph don’t listen to her, anty.” She murmured to the ant</p>
<p>Oliver rolled his eyes as he continued dragging her to the new kid. The blonde boy glanced up to them and waved.</p>
<p>“Hi I’m Oliver and this is my friend Milah!” </p>
<p>“I’m keefe.” The new kid responded a bit slowly as if he was struggling to speak</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you. So where did you transfer from?”</p>
<p>“I was homeschooled.” Keefe responded </p>
<p>“Ah I see. How was that?” Oliver asked, pulling up a chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keefe shrugged then said “Uneventful.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Keefe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the boy. It had to be. He matched the description Forkle gave perfectly. He tried to focus on what he was saying but noticed some guy glaring at him from the other side of the room.</p><p>	“What’s that dudes deal?” Keefe asked</p><p>	Oliver followed his gaze and rolled her eyes </p><p>	“Oh don’t worry, that's just Gabe. His girlfriend has a bit of a crush on you.”</p><p>	“Ah. When is the teacher getting here?” Keefe responded after a bit</p><p>	‘At least it’s not a teacher this time.’ Keefe thought</p><p>	“I’m not sure. He has a habit about being late.”</p><p>	“I see. Why do you think he’s always late?” Keefe asked seeing if Oliver had any drama</p><p>	“I heard that he’s been sleeping with the librarian.”</p><p>“I see. This happens before each class?” Keefe said after a moment trying to convert his thoughts to English. </p><p>	“Yup.” Oliver said</p><p>	“I see. You said your name was Oliver right?” </p><p>	“Yup! And your keefe, correct?”</p><p>	Keefe just simply nodded</p><p>	‘If this is the person then why doesn’t the name match up?’ Keefe thought to himself</p><p>	“Aw shit Gabe’s coming. Welp don’t die newbie.” Oliver said waving and going back to his seat</p><p>	“Wait where are you going?” Keefe asked wishing the teacher would hurry up</p><p>	“So you're the one my girlfriend is so infatuated with? Kinda pathetic.” The boy said looking keefe up and down</p><p>	“I can’t control if people like me.” Keefe responded slowly</p><p>	“You look like you're begging for attention.”</p><p>	“It’s just how I look I can’t really control that.” </p><p>	“Uh huh.” The boy didn’t look convinced as his girlfriend came over to the two of them</p><p>	“Um hi what are you doing over here?” Keefe asked</p><p>	“You're really cute.” She said with a giggly voice</p><p>	“You have a boyfriend and i’m not interested in you.” Keefe said</p><p>	“I’m sure my boyfriend wouldn’t mind.” The girl said feeling up keefe’s leg</p><p>	Keefe grabbed the girl's hand gently and moved it away from him “your boyfriend does very much care now don’t touch me.”</p><p>	‘This is the exact reason I hate going to the human realm.” Keefe thought</p><p>“Well you're not really any fun.” The girl said leaning in</p><p>“Back away please.” Keefe said ready to remove himself from his seat</p><p>The girl moved herself so she was practically on top of him, trapping him in the seat.</p><p>As quickly as she moved there she was removed by her boyfriend, Keefe was happy for the space and started walking away from them. The boyfriend grabbed his arm and spun him around</p><p>“What do you want?” Keefe asked</p><p>“Leave him alone gabe. Just because your girlfriend can’t control herself doesn't mean you can pick on him.” Oliver snapped from her desk</p><p>“No you can’t stop me.” </p><p>“Just leave him alone. He did nothing.”</p><p>“And what if I don’t want to?”</p><p>Keefe took the moment Gabe was distracted and he pulled himself free then walked away from him</p><p>“See he’s already gone. Can’t do anything now can you?”</p><p>Gabe simply growled at her then grabbed his girlfriend and left the room</p><p>Keefe just sighed and sat back into his chair after asking Oliver “why do you think he’s taking her out of the room?”</p><p>“Probably to bang her.” He responded shrugging</p><p>“Does this usually happen?” Keefe asked</p><p>“Oh yeah definitely.”</p><p>“Is it just them or?” </p><p>“It’s a lot of people.”</p><p>“That's just... Wow.” </p><p>“Meh.”</p><p>“Do you do it?” </p><p>“What do you take me for?” Oliver asked looking offended</p><p> “I was just curious, no need to get offended.” Keefe said</p><p>He rolled her azure blue eyes and leaned back. <br/>“If the teacher doesn’t come soon do you wanna skip?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Or,” his friend said walking by “you could start teaching the class about greek mythology.” Milah suggested</p><p>“I did that yesterday.” oliver said</p><p>“Roman mythology then. Or norse mythology.” Milah suggested wanting Oliver to make all the other kids suffer through another lecture</p><p>“I’m way too tired today.”</p><p>“Look through the teachers planning things to see what he could be doing or see if you can learn any blackmail?”</p><p>“I think I might just sleep.” Oliver said rubbing his eyes</p><p>“Didn’t you say you wanted to skip?” Keefe asked</p><p> </p><p>“Things change.”</p><p>“I see you seem very lazy today. How much sleep did you get?”</p><p>“Not much. I was having nightmares all night.”</p><p>“I see you should really try to figure out something that will help with those.” Milah said making space for Oliver to sleep</p><p>“I’ve tried everything but I keep having the same dream with the same voice.”</p><p>“I see. Do you want to talk about it?” </p><p>“I keep seeing glowing eyes.”</p><p>“Anything else happened?” </p><p>“The voice kept saying to enjoy your last day with the humans.”</p><p>“I see.” Milah said</p><p>“Speaking of why were you two late today? You're never late.”</p><p>“Some weird people tried to kidnap us.” Oliver said</p><p> </p><p>“What did they look like?” Keefe asked curiously</p><p>The information of glowing eyes and the voice saying it was his last day with the humans were swirling around his head. Maybe if he could get information on who it was he could connect the pieces as to who the kidnappers were</p><p>“One of them had pointy ears.”</p><p>“What was their hair and eye color? Did you hear them be called anything?”</p><p>“Pisi, Tele and pyro.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>‘That had to be the neverseen.’ Keefe thought ‘But how do they know about him? Then again they knew about Sophie so what makes this any different?” Keefe thought</p><p>“Are you ok there Keefe?” Oliver asked</p><p>“Yea I was just thinking.” Keefe responded</p><p>“Alright.” Oliver said with a yawn as he rested his head on the desk</p><p>“Huff I went through all this effort to make you a comfortable bed and you decide the desk is better than my comfortable spot.” Addison said</p><p>“Hm? Oh sorry addi I can sleep there if you want.” Ollie said sitting up again</p><p>“If you want to be comfortable you should.” Addison said</p><p>Oliver thought for a moment then made his way over to the little area Addison set up for him, curling into a little ball as he fell asleep</p><p>“Does this happen a lot?” Keefe asked</p><p>“Only when he’s really tired. It’s been happening way more recently.” Addison responded</p><p>“I see. It must suck having nightmares all the time. The same thing happened with my friend as well. I might have something to help him out.”</p><p>“You aren’t gonna give him drugs or anything right?”</p><p>“No it’s not drugs. I don’t even see why i’d have that.” Keefe said</p><p>“You never know.”</p><p>“I see. It’s more like a sedative, except for it’s different and helps with nightmares. I’ll ask her if he’d like some when he wakes up.”</p><p>“Alright but sedatives don’t really work well for him.”</p><p>“I see. It doesn’t really feel like a sedative like I said I’ll ask him.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Keefe then walked back to his desk going back to drawing his favorite creature, an alicorn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Micheal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Micheal was 13 all over again. </p><p>‘No this can’t be happening. Not again.” Micheal thought looking around the room trying to find an exit, the smoke from the smoke from the room filling his lungs, making it hard for him to breath, he heard a child crying in the distance, somewhere from inside of the house. Micheal ran outside of the door, and went to the location of the baby's crying. When he went into the room he felt the flames downstairs, making their way up to the second level, ‘I have to hurry.” Micheal thought, struggling to get the closed door to open, finally after a few seconds the door finally budged and let him in. When he went inside he saw the baby, his little sister crying. He picked her up out of her crib and tried to leave but then the flames closed in on them trapping him.</p><p>Micheal woke with a start his whole body was sweating, he was also violently shaking. </p><p>‘It was just a nightmare….” Micheal told himself, memories of that exact night. He was only thirteen when it happened. It was his first foster home, his foster parents had accidentally left the burner on, then the house had caught on fire, he woke up to the smoke and had barely managed to get his sister out of there. Her biological parents had sadly died in the fire making her an orphan. He got a few scars from the heat of the flame when he rescued his sister. He’s surprised his blond haired sibling even survived</p><p>Micheal shook his head to try and get rid of the thoughts he was having. He grabbed his phone to check what time it was, it didn’t really matter because he doubted he’d be able to get much sleep either way. To his advantage it was about a half hour until his alarm would go off. Micheal went to go take a shower to help settle his nerves then decided he should go wake up his brother</p><p>Micheal then went to his brother Cole's room to see the black haired five year old kid sprawled across his bed with his blanket wrapped around him with his tiny little feet sticking out from the covers. He always looks so peaceful when he sleeps, Micheal hated having to wake him up but he knows he has to.</p><p>“Cole it’s time to wake up.” Micheal said shaking his brother gently</p><p>“But I don’t want to get up It’s to eawy (early) for (for) tat.” (that) Cole said very sleepily gripping on to his dinosaur plush</p><p>“I know It’s early Cole but you need to get up.” Micheal said gently</p><p>“Can I sweep (sleep) fow a few mowe (more) minutes?” </p><p>“I guess you can but only for a few minutes ok? Then you have to wake up.”</p><p>“Ok bwothew!” (brother) Cole said burying his head under the covers</p><p>Micheal turned the light off letting his brother rest for a bit. He went over to the kitchen to cook something for him and his brother, as usual he found a note on the counter. </p><p>The note was the same as it always was, telling him to get his brother up and ready for school, and that they’d be back by the time him and his brother come home. <br/>Micheal sighed as he set the note aside and started cooking some waffles and eggs for him and his brother. </p><p>To pass the time for the eggs and waffles cooking he decided to sit there to gather his thoughts together and see if he could settle his nerves. Not only did the dream freak him out but it also brought up the trauma of the fire. He absolutely hates and fears fire. He can tolerate it while cooking but at any other time he’s not going to deal with it.</p><p>Once all the food was cooked and the food was set down on a table he went back upstairs to wake his brother. When he walked in he saw Cole still in the steam position he was, he was just curled into a ball this time all of his limbs covered by blankets.</p><p>“Cole it’s time to get up, no more sleeping in. You need to get up and ready the bus will arrive here in about a half hour.”</p><p>“But I don’t want to wake up. It’s wawm (warm) and comfy hewe.” (here) Cole said not moving</p><p>“I know Cole but you need to wake up. You can’t be late to the bus. I’ll get you a treat if you are up by the time I get here.”</p><p>“Hmmm. Deaw!” (deal) Cole said popping out of his blanket, his light purple eyes looking at him happily. </p><p>A few minutes later Cole marched down the stairs taking a seat at the table. </p><p>“Whewe’s (where’s) mom and dad?” Cole asked him in between bites of his food</p><p>“There at work Cole I tell you this all the time.”</p><p>“Oh wight. (right) I was just tinking (thinking) tat  (that)it couwd (could) be diffewent.'' (different)  Cole said disappointedly that his parents weren’t there.</p><p> </p><p>	“Are you ready for school Cole?” Micheal asked him looking at Cole eat all the food in front of him like there was no tomorrow</p><p>	“Mhm!” Cole said hopping out of his chair running to play with his toy dinosaurs</p><p>	“Last time you forgot to bring something for show and tell, tell me what you need today and pull it out of your backpack then you can play with your toys.”</p><p>	“Ok Micheaw!” (Micheal) Cole said running up the stairs to his room</p><p>	Micheal pulled his phone out of his pocket. He went to text Oliver, his boyfriend to ask how he was doing then slipped the phone back into his pocket. </p><p>	Cole then came back downstairs and told Micheal all he needed then when Micheal nodded Cole skipped off and sat in front of the tv turning it to spongebob and played with his dinos. </p><p>	Micheal sighed because Cole never put his things away leaving Micheal to take care of his mess. His phone buzzed so he looked at it and it  had a message</p><p>	The message was from Oliver and it said ‘I’m doing good. What about you?’</p><p>	Micheal responded with ‘I’m doing fine as well, hopefully Cole’s bus will arrive on time. There has been a few times it was late here.’</p><p>	‘I see. I hope it arrives on time as well. See you at school Micheal.”</p><p>	‘See you.’ Micheal said, putting his phone into his pocket. He checked to make sure he did all of his homework and made sure he did it right then he gathered Cole outside to wait for his bus. </p><p>	Unfortunately the bus arrived a few minutes late, Cole got very impatient and was hopping around, and being an annoying kid as usual. Then finally the bus arrived.</p><p>	“Bye Micheaw!” (Micheal) Cole said hopping onto the steps, the door closed before Micheal could respond.</p><p>	Then Micheal started his walk to his school. On his way there he saw a woman with black hair and very pale skin, she had midnight blue eyes. And Micheal could swear he recognized her. But he couldn’t place where he saw her.</p><p>“You're saying there were five people there and you still lost to a fourteen year old boy? And his friend?” The vampire looking woman asked, looking like she was talking to thin air</p><p>Micheal couldn’t hear what the person's response was because he was too far away.</p><p>The vampire said “I specifically told you not to let him get away! Do you know how valuable he could have been?! And you were so outnumbered. How the hell did you lose to him?!”</p><p>Micheal knew he should start walking away and keep going, he was late enough to class. But something was keeping him there making him not want to leave. </p><p>“When I get over there I swear-” The woman paused turning her gaze to where Micheal was standing</p><p>“I’ll get back to you in a moment. And if I catch you missing when I get there.” The woman said severing the connection she had </p><p>Micheals heart started racing. What would she do if she grabbed him? Why was she looking at him so intentionally? He started running. Running as fast as he could away from the woman. He wouldn’t stop running he couldn’t</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ruy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry about this story switching point of views so often I just can't settle on who I want to write from. However the most consistent ones will be Oliver, Keefe, and Ruy or another member of the neverseen.</p><p>Warnings for this chapter: Slight violence and threats of torture</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fintan I said I was sorry-” He tried only to be quickly shut up</p><p>	“You should have guessed that  was going to happen and done something about it Ruy. You couldn’t even come down to help us, you just sat there.” </p><p>	“I didn’t know that would happen-”</p><p>	“You really couldn’t guess it was going to ricochet Ruy? You could have trapped the blast in a force field saving us all a lot of trouble.”</p><p>	“I wasn’t thinking-”</p><p>	“Exactly you were just thinking of shielding yourself.”</p><p>	“Just like how you're only considering yourself because you were the one to get hit?” Gethen cut in</p><p>	“Shut it Gethen.” Fintan snapped</p><p>	“I’ll shush when you learn how to treat a fucking person right Fintan. He made one tiny mistake and you're getting pissed at him for it all because you got hit by a melder.”</p><p>	“Ruy should learn how to use his fucking ablity usefully.”</p><p>	“You should learn that nothing goes fucking perfetly. And he was using his ability in the best way he could think of at the time. You got one of the least injures Fintan, deal with the melder blast and accept your loss. It’s not that hard.” Gethen said clutching his shoulder where the red head boy stabbed it</p><p>	“I’m not pissed about the injury I’m pissed that Ruy is aparently too stupid to know how to trap someone with his ability.” fintan growled</p><p>	“Oh so you're not? Then why have you been yelling to him for the past few minutes about getting hit with the melder?” Gethen snapped </p><p>	“I’ve been yelling at him for being an idiot!”</p><p>	“It sure doesn’t sound like you have been! And he’s not an idiot for not doing anything you dragged him onto the mission he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to hurt a child so he chose to stand down and your yelling at him for it.” </p><p>	“He could have used his force fields to trap her without hurting him!”</p><p>	“He didn’t want him to be captured and left at you or anyone else's mercy Fintan.” </p><p>	“Yes well now he’s going to be hurt for it.”</p><p>	“You better not fucking hurt him Fintan. He hasn’t done anything wrong and he certainly hasn’t done anything wrong to you. And I was completely serious about telling Gisela. Do you know how pissed off she’d be at you?” Gethen said</p><p>	“I’m not scared of gisela.”</p><p>	“No but I’m sure you don’t want her to beat your ass now do you?” </p><p>	“I’ll just hurt ruy more. If there’s anything left for me to hurt after I get done with him.” Fintan said, sparking a flame.</p><p>	Gethen growled as he gently grabbed Ruy, “I thought you were supposed to be his father figure, one of the only people to care for him. But I guess not. It looks like you're just a bitch who can’t actually care about anyone without hurting them. Ruy didn’t do much and your deciding you want to nearly kill him all because of one fucking mistake. You're losing dad privileges until you can manage to not inflict pain on anyone for slightly annoying you.” Gethen snapped at Fintan getting sick of him wanting to hurt Ruy. </p><p>	“All I'm hearing from you is you wanting to get tortured next.” Fintan growled</p><p>	Gethen, to his credit, didn't back down and instead stepped towards Fintan.</p><p>	“I’m not scared of you Fintan.”</p><p>	“You should be. And I’m sure you’d hate me to hurt Ruy.” Fintan replied</p><p>	“Don’t fucking touch him.” gethen said getting closer.</p><p>	Had he been any closer the two would have ended up kissing. Talk about tension between boyfriends.</p><p>	“I will do what i please.” Fintan said shoving Gethen causing him to fall on Ruy</p><p>	Gethen scrambled to his feet helping ruy up as well</p><p>	“Thank you Gethen. Can we not test the pyrokinetic today?”</p><p>	“It’ll be fine.” Gethen said confidently</p><p>	“You don’t know that.”</p><p>Ruy was scared, he didn’t mean to mess up, he didn’t want anyone to get hurt. But it happened and Fintan is blaming it all on him. He doesn’t want to get hurt, he doesn’t want to be in a whole lot of pain. It reminded him of everyone else, the assholes in his life, the ones that seemed so nice, and were nice until they decided to act like a bitch. It reminded him that he shouldn’t trust anyone and that he was stupid for thinking that Fintan would actually care about him. Ruy didn’t know what to do. He could bunk with Alvar or Gethen but could he really count on them not to turn on him as well? Gisela is nice but she’s more in the middle. She’d have to not be such a jerk for him to even think about being with her. </p><p>“Fintan It really was an accident.” Ruy said pleadingly</p><p>“Yes well things still happened and now he escaped because of you.” Fintan pointed out</p><p>“It wasn't entirely my fault-”</p><p>“You could have captured him in a force field and we would have been done. But you choose to sit and watch.”</p><p>“You didn’t tell me to-” ruy tried to say only to be met with a hard hit to the side of his head causing black spots to dance across his vision. He would have fallen over if it weren't for Alvar showing up behind him.</p><p>“You should know what you're supposed to do.” Fintan barked </p><p>“Fintan what the hell is wrong with you?” Gethen growled</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe I wasn’t allowed to use my ability for years and years. And that's ironic coming from someone who’s more of a psycho.” </p><p>“That doesn’t justify hurting someone who is practically a child!”</p><p>“He’s an adult. Gethen calm down.” Fintan said  with an eye roll</p><p>“Adult or not you have no right to harm him.”</p><p>“I can do as I please.” Fintan pointed out</p><p>“Ruy’s done nothing so leave him alone you unstable arrogant bitch.”</p><p>“And you look like a sea slug.” Ruy added</p><p>”That’s it I’m sick of this. You're going to regret this more now. And now I won’t be the one harming him.” Fintan said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Oliver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘What’s taking him so long,’ Oliver thought, waiting for his boyfriend where they usually meet up after the first period. ‘Hm I suppose his class can be getting out later. He’s told me it gets pretty routy sometimes.’</p><p>	“Hi olive tree! I’m surprised you're still here, class is going to start any moment.” Micheal said</p><p>	‘His Italian accent will never get old. It was Beautiful and so smooth and seductive. And then there were his eyes. A beautiful blue color that was like the midnight sky. So much so that there were practically stars in them’</p><p>	“Earth to Oliver are you there?” Micheal said snapping Oliver out of his thoughts</p><p>	“Yeah I’m here.” Oliver responded</p><p>	“Alright. How are you doing today?” </p><p>	“Tired but ok.”</p><p>	“You really need to get some sleep Oliver. You need sleep to function.” Micheal said concerned for his boyfriend’s sleeping habits</p><p>	“I try but i’ve been having nightmares.”</p><p>	“I see. I wonder if there would be anything to help with that. I didn’t sleep much either to be honest.” Micheal said looking distracted by a figure coming towards them </p><p>	“Oh? Too many chores?”</p><p>	“Mostly nightmares this time.” </p><p>	“Hello there my love, was your nap nice?” Addison said approaching Oliver and kissing his cheek</p><p>	“Yea I guess it felt more like five minutes though.”</p><p>	“You were out for almost an hour. You must’ve been exhausted.” The (Fake fucking lying ass two faced snake, Oh and did I mention her ugly ass hair- This edit from micheal has been redacted) blonde said</p><p>	“Yea i was.”</p><p> </p><p>	“Do you want to go to the nurse to see if you can sleep?” Micheal said concerned for his boyfriend</p><p>	“Nah I’m fine, I’ll just get through the rest of the day and nap at home.”</p><p>	“You look like you're about to pass out.”</p><p>	“I still look great right?” oliver asked teasingly</p><p>	“You look more than great.” Addison and Micheal said in unison as they glared at each other</p><p>	“Now now no need to fight over me. I know I look amazing.” Oliver said with a small smirk creeping onto his lips </p><p>	Addison rolled her eyes at her boyfriend while Micheal said “were not fighting. Not yet that is.”</p><p>	Oliver rolled his eyes looping an arm through each of his lovers and pulling them down the hall.</p><p>	“Why can’t you both ever get along?” milah said looping her arm through the person closest to her which was Micheal</p><p>	Oliver glanced over at them seeing Micheal looking at Milah, his heart burning with jealousy. He knew it was silly and he shouldn’t feel that way. After all Micheal has given him no reason to.</p><p>	‘Then again Micheal’s more into boys then he is girls, the look on his face is more. Curious? Puzzled? Rather than looking attracted to her.’</p><p>	“-Isn’t a slut Addison!” Micheal said as Oliver came out of his thoughts</p><p>	“Who isn’t a slut?” Oliver asked looking over</p><p>	“No one.” Addison said</p><p>	“Why are you talking about it then?”</p><p>	“No reason.” </p><p>	Oliver shrugged it off as nothing</p><p>	Milah sighed and said “you shouldn’t call people sluts Addison especially when they are your boyfriend, even if you are joking it’s not nice to say. And if you can’t admit to what you did then don’t say it at all.” </p><p>	“Oh come on, it's just a joke and Oliver knows it.” Addison responded with an eye roll.</p><p>	“How would you know that when you're not him?” Micheal pointed out</p><p>	“I joke like that with him all the time. He’s fine with it.”</p><p>	“Do you really know that?” Micheal asked</p><p>	“Yes I do.”</p><p>	“How would you feel if he called you that even if it was a joke?” </p><p>	“I wouldn’t care.”</p><p>	“Would you Addison? Or do you just like saying that to yourself?” Micheal asked</p><p>	‘I don’t want to hide it anymore but I know I doubt i’d be accepted as transgender. I know one person for sure would accept it but I know another person won’t.’ Oliver thought as the arguing still continued in the background</p><p>	“Hey Olli are you feeling alright?” Milah asked</p><p>	“Yea I’m fine Milah thank you for asking though.” He responded</p><p> </p><p>	“You sure you don’t need sleep Oliver.” Micheal asked him</p><p>	“I’m sure I napped in class.”</p><p>	“That doesn’t mean you got enough sleep.” Micheal said</p><p>	Cassandra looked into his eyes to notice she wasn’t the only one to have not gotten any sleep</p><p>“Well it looks like you're sleepy as well.”</p><p>“I’ll live.” </p><p>“Yea Michael why are you so tired?” Addison asked him</p><p>	“Couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>	“I see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Verspa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How the hell did he run away so fast? He must have gone to a school. I’ll come back later. Right now I have a dumbass blonde to deal with.” Verspa grumbled to herself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fintan get your ass over here now!” Verspa called at the blonde idiot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard a loud sigh before the pointy idiot came into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did you let a fourteen year old get away?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The little brat had a gun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you had a melder why the fuck didn’t you use it?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He stole it!” fintan snapped</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have used it the first second you had rather than waiting like the cocky bitch you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to frienten him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be simpler to gain his trust</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think that he’s going to see a few strangers and go with them willingly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was about to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another one of the idiotic blonds appeared and said “No not really. He was waiting for the right moment to strike. He knew what to do, he was just acting. He did like the silence however.” The blonde idiot who is gethen said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hows ruy?” Fintan asked, smirking, his voice deprived of any sympathy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck do you think he is?!” Gethen said looking seconds away from punching Fintan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he do to ruy?” Verspa asked, glancing between the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He got pissed at him for no fucking reason and decided to torture him after I didn’t do good enough to his standards!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Verspa glanced between the two, rather unamused then said “I’m sure it was needed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t fucking needed.” Gethen said clutching his arm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you're still in pain.” Fintan noted staring at gethen like a predator watching his prey</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should hurt you more often. You look much better with blood on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t look better with blood on me. I also don’t like being in pain. And just because your the so called leader that doesn’t mean you can hurt me for no reason”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’ve certainly got guts today.” Fintan responded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I have guts it’s called I’m sick of your bull shit. You haven’t made the best decisions while you’ve been here. We could have been far more ahead if it weren’t for your arrogance. We haven’t won were not there yet. You can’t go rushing in thinking you’ve won. And just because we all fail that doesn’t mean you hurt everyone that was there.” Gethen pointed out looking like he wanted to cause another funeral</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch your tone, Gethen. I’d hate for Ruy to get more hurt.” Fintan said his eyes daring Gethen to do it just so he can have the satisfaction of hurting him for no reason again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>So much for him being Ruy’s replaced father,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Verspa thought ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>by this point I think he just enjoys seeing people in pain after gaining their trust.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better not hurt him again! You were supposed to care about him Fintan. I don’t see why you're acting so cruel to him after years of treating him like you care. But I guess it’s never really true is it? You don’t care about anyone. Much less if you hurt them.” Gethen said seeming like something had happened between the two of them years ago</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be wise of you to stop speaking pup.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me pup.” Gethen snapped at Fintan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not pup?” Fintan asked moving slightly closer to Gethen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because that isn’t my name Fintan. And I don’t like a name that relates me to some sort of pet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You used to love it Gethen. You would always be so happy when you got affection.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes well now I don’t like it and I hate it. You Fucked things up to many times.” Gethen snapped at Fintan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're cute when you're upset.” Fintan said and tried to pat Gethens head only for his hand to be smacked away</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I broke up with you for a reason, I don’t love you anymore and I don’t want to get with you. I don’t like it when you flirt with me anymore so stop and move  on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not what you were saying yesterday.” Fintan stated</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t thinking properly. I was drunk Fintan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were having fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I was drunk!” Gethen snapped</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Drunk or not you loved it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now I don’t like it and I want you to just leave me alone and let me be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Fintan said backing down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank gods.” Gethen said storming outside of the room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fintan what do you think you were doing?” Verspa asked unpleased with him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talking to gethen.” He responded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t sound like you were talking to him. It sounded like you were being a dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why do you care?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because this organization will crumble to ashes if you can’t get along, you will screw up every mission and tear this place to the ground if you two can’t get along and work together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FIntan let out a sigh. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what i’m doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you? Then why did you horribly fail at capturing a fucking teenager?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He had a gun and Ruy was useless!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were out numbering him greatly! He’s just a kid. How did you lose? And you're the one who chose to bring Ruy along so it sounds like poor choosing on your part.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought he would be more useful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His ability is unreliable because of what the shade brat did to him. It’s not going to work the way you want and you're lucky he didn’t cause an explosion. I warned you he shouldn’t be using his ability yet because it’s highly dangerous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a few months and I thought it would be good for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time doesn’t make thing heal sometimes, the shadowfloux was never removed from his hand so his ability will never fully heal until it’s gone and until then him making force fields is highly dangerous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen how he’s been because he can’t use it. He thinks we're gonna get rid of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's because you make it very clear you make it very clear if someone is useless to you they don’t get to be here. You’ve caused that fear yourself. And don’t have him use his ability, it’s dangerous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one he did make worked very well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you could have blown that entire place up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we didn’t.” Fintan stated</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you could have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we didn’t because ruy has control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s been very insistent on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s still highly dangerous and he shouldn’t do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you cared for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh. It depends on my mood.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you couldn’t feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It depends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now behave. Or else.” And with that Verspa left Fintan alone</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wylie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wylie recognized those terrifying and cold midnight blue eyes. He had never suspected that Verspa had any kids, but there was no way he wasn’t her kid. He recognized the hair and the eyes the most. The boy's hair was so dark it looked like shadowflux. His eyes as blue and dark like the midnight sky, with silver flecks resembling stars. The similarities to verspa ended there. Unlike her, his skin was like copper. He also recognized the boy in front of him because of a dream he had just before he came here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wylie wondered how long he’s been there and if he was sent here by his mother to carry something out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young boy was sitting peacefully on a chair reading a book, it looked like he was also listening to some sort of music. At least that's what he thought it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I should probably keep an eye on him to see if this is another one of Verspa’s huge plans.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wylie thought, his eyes moving around the room. The room was filled with books. There was a small area that you could sit and eat in, but the room was mostly books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but look back at the strange boy. He was sure he was Verspa’s kid. No human boy could be that intelligent. He could tell the book he was reading was way too complicated for someone his age to be able to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a reason you're staring at me?” The black haired boy asked looking straight at him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I zoned out.” Wylie told him, looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? You look a bit too old to be going to school.” The boy asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I look older than I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. How old are you then?” Wylie turned to face back to the boy and it looked like he was being watched as if he was a science experiment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“17. What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“15.” The boy replied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow your young kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that like you're not 17.” The boy commented seeming way to intelligent for his age</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just how I talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm sure-” The boy was cut off by a voice echoing around the room saying “can Micheal Scarlet come down to the office to see his brother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy who was apparently named Micheal stood up from the chair he was sitting in and said “dangit Cole what did you do this time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is cole your brother?” Wylie asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes he is. He’s my younger brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you need to be shown around too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. If I don’t need to leave I should be able to show you around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you.” Micheal said as he walked away</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wylie could tell that Micheal paid closer to detail. He had to be careful around him in order to not give things away. He might also try to slip subtle things about elves to him and see how he reacts to it. It would be really helpful to have a telepath. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a small figure running into his arm. Literally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow. I’m so sorry.” A small voice said from next to him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Wylie responded helping the young boy back to his feet </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wylie looked down to see the short male and saw… Councillor Kenirc? But what would he be doing at a high school? Sure he looks young but he shouldn’t look young enough to go to a school. Even if that were the case how was he still alive? He died in Eternalia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wylie took a bit longer looking at the person only to realize it wasn’t him. This boy looked too young to be him. And a few of his features resembled someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh are you ok? The redhead asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I’m fine. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy seemed to think for a moment before saying “Oliver.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you have to think about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No reason. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wylie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice name. Are you new here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea. Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No reason.” The boy, Oliver, responded looking down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Are you new here?” Wylie asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I've gone here for like a year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Are you sure you're fine?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I’m sure. Do you want me to show you around?”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“Someone else said they would.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Was it Micheal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it was. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was him. He’s a very nice person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. What are you doing in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I needed to return a book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's the book?” Wylie asked curiously </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about elves. I’m kinda in a fantasy phase.” Oliver said with a small smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s interesting.” Wylie took a glance at the cover and he was shocked at what he saw, he saw the incident of when Councilor Kenric had died and he saw Enternalia burning to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok there?” Oliver asked, his fingertips brushing his arm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I’m fine. Can you tell me more about the book series?” Wylie asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about this girl who finds out she’s an elf and is taken to this place called the lost cities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s very interesting. What are the elves like?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The council seems like dicks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they now?” Wylie asked curiously and clearly amused</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. They seem to not know how to make the most basic of decisions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Why do you think that is?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This boy would get into some serious trouble if he was an elf. If he is the one I'll have to watch him.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wylie thought </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well they broke someone’s mind despite him having a wife and son, They sent a young girl to break the mind of one of their kidnappers, They put an ability restrictor on her for something she can’t control, they covered up the human disappearances in order to avoid the rightful anger of the humans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound very good at all. How many books are there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eight and a half.” Oliver said kinda pointing to a shelf behind wylie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s strange for a book to be a half book.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s a filler book. I can show you if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure go ahead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys face broke into a grin as he went over and picked the book off the shelf and started flipping through the pages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are like a hundred paged on character profiles.” Oliver told him waving him over</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there? Is it interesting to you at all? Or is it more things you already learned?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s mostly thing’s I already knew.” He explained showing him a page</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see what makes you want to read that if you already know it?” Wylie asked the small redhead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just to see if there’s anything I forgot or if anything’s new.” He responded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Was there anything new?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not necessarily no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. So what are you showing me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s one of the character pages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Why are you showing me this one in particular?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He kinda looks like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Wylie could respond the bell signifying the next class rung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later!” The redhead said rushing out the door leaving Wylie alone in the library</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around once before looking down at the pure gibberish on the paper in front of him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>